


#69 - Silver

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [69]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Camping, Cold Weather, M/M, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: silver, Sanzo.  No beta.





	#69 - Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: silver, Sanzo. No beta.

The wind whistling across the tent ropes woke Sanzo after midnight. Getting back to sleep was impossible, especially when the nicotine craving hit.

Cursing under his breath, he crept out into the mountain night.

The moon had turned the world outside into a wan moonscape: black, deep blue, gray, white. The glowing end of his cigarette was only spot of warmth in the cold silver light around him.

Chilled through, he slipped back into the tent, where Goku was putting out heat like a furnace.

"Ow, you're cold," the kid said, sleepy.

Sanzo sighed. "Go to sleep, monkey," he said.


End file.
